


Pubic Pasta

by VneailHeart



Series: Disturbed minds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cook book style, Dark Humor, Diarrhea, Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I came up with the morning wood bit and that's all, It happens whenever we come into contact, Just filth, Love ya babes, Me and beatch/BFF wrote this when we were in one of our weird hyper moods, Me and my friend don't need to be drunk to come up with this nasty shit, Morning Wood, My friend wrote pretty much most of it, No Smut, No pennine pasta here, Parmesan cum, Period blood, Piss, Plot Twist, Pubic hair pasta, The worst part about all this is that it came out of our pure sober minds, Why Did I Write This?, but not in the way that you think, dirty - Freeform, don't take this seriously, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VneailHeart/pseuds/VneailHeart
Summary: Ingredients. Untrimmed pubic pasta hair. Chunky period blood. Diarrhea. Finely grated parmesan cum. Extra vagina pee oil





	Pubic Pasta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VneailHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VneailHeart/gifts).



**Ingredients**

  * Untrimmed pubic pasta hair
  * Chunky period blood
  * Diarrhea
  * Finely grated parmesan cum
  * Extra vagina pee oil



              

**Steps**

    1. First, shave off your pubic pasta hair.
    2. Second, shit onto a frying pan and cook at 180 degrees for ten minutes.
    3. After meaty shit is properly grilled, get five liters of your thick saucy period blood.
    4. If you want smooth saucy period blood, then use a sieve to separate blood clumps and saucy blood.
    5. Then add sauce blood to the still-cooking meaty shit.
    6. Mix thoroughly with your morning wood spoon until you get the consistency of slimy squishiness.
    7. Are you feeling nice and relaxed on the toilet seat? Good, because now reach for your measuring cup and think happy thoughts as you piss the olive oil out gallon by gallon. If it's taking a while for you to piss, chug down some expired cranberry juice.
    8. Delicately tip into the boiling pot then boil until it's nice and steamy.
    9. Add pubic pasta hair into the boiling pot, stir until it is fully cooked (ain't got time for al dente cooked pasta).
    10. Get a dirty plate, fork all the pasta onto a plate, then get a frying pan with all saucy meatiness on it, then tip in a circular motion around pubic pasta hair.
    11. Now here **comes** the parmesan cum, sprinkle on finely in a circular motion again around pubic pasta hair covered in saucy meatiness. Then reuse used fork to mix your creation together.
    12. Taste your shit and what do we have? The taste of our mothers' disappointment.



**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, what is there to say? I think this speaks for itself...


End file.
